justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Rain Over Me
|artist = ft. |tvfilm = |year = 2011 |dg = |mode = Solo |difficulty = Easyhttps://youtu.be/AFQ6dZPIaoQ |nogm = 2 |mc = |pc = Light Blue Red (Bar) |gc = Brick Red |lc = |dura = 3:38 |perf = Céline Baron }}"Rain Over Me" by featuring is featured in . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with bright magenta hair in two small buns with a few strands loose to her face. She wears an indigo choker, a blue transparent raincoat with yellow borders, clean yellow pockets and other yellow zippers, a blue V-cut bra with two indigo stripes below, a pair of dark blue high-waist shorts with a black and golden belt an indigo border and two indigo stripes connected to her socks, which are blue with indigo garters. She also wears yellow boots with indigo laces. Background The background takes place in a dark city on a rainy night. The buildings glow red at the chorus. During Pitbull s verse, the camera turns right and the buildings glow turquoise. When Marc sings again, the camera turns left and the buildings glow green and orange. During the Ah ye yai yai's, water explodes as the background rotates. During the "I was playing with her," verse, fog comes on the ground while lights in numerous colors appear both on the ground and in the sky behind the background clouds Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Put your right hand up near your face on your left side. Gold Move 2: Throw your hands up in the air. Trivia *''Rain Over Me'' is the sixth song by Pitbull in the series. *“Freak”, "freaky", "peach", "peachy" and “bulls**t” are censored. *The game uses the radio version of the song, which shortens the song from 3:51 to 3:38. *In the preview, the pictograms do not fade in. **This also happens with Sushi and Bangarang. Gallery Game Files rainoverme temp squ.jpg|''Rain Over Me'' ROM ava.png|Avatar JD2020 RAIN OVER ME STILL BACKGROUND 1.jpg|Background 1 (from the fankit) JD2020 RAIN OVER ME STILL BACKGROUND 2.jpg|Background 2 (from the fankit) JD2020 RAIN OVER ME STILL BACKGROUND 3.jpg|Background 3 (from the fankit) Rainoverme sd coach 1.png|Coach extraction 1 (from the fankit) Rainoverme sd coach 2.png|Coach extraction 2 (from the fankit) Rainoverme sd coach 3.png|Coach extraction 3 (from the fankit) Promotional Images Rainoverme promo gameplay 1 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay 1 (8th-gen) Rainoverme promo gameplay 2 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay 2 (8th-gen) Rainoverme promo gameplay 3 8thgen.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 (8th-gen) rainoverme promo gameplay 1 wii.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 (Wii) rainoverme promo gameplay 2 wii.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 (Wii) Rainoverme promo gameplay 3 wii.png|Promotional gameplay 3 (Wii) Rainoverme teaser instagram.png|Instagram teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/ByVsommjde8/ rainoverme teaser twitter.png|Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1136346961441939457 rainoverme promo coach 1.png|Promotional coach 1 rainoverme promo coach 2.png|Promotional coach 2 Others Rainoverme thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Rainoverme thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Pitbull - Rain Over Me ft. Marc Anthony (Official Video) Teasers Rain Over Me - Gameplay Teaser (US) Rain Over Me - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Rain Over Me by Pitbull - Just Dance 2020 FULL CHOREO (GAMEPLAY) References Site Navigation es:Rain Over Me Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Songs by Pitbull Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Céline Baron Category:Shortened Songs Category:Spanish Songs